The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor(s), to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Motor vehicles are generally tuned or otherwise configured to operate according to received control inputs. A driver/operator provides the control inputs using interface devices, such as a steering wheel, pedals, etc. Accordingly, the vehicle receives the control inputs from the driver as the driver reacts to changing conditions while driving. However, because the driver generally operates the vehicle reactively according to changing conditions along a route, the provided inputs are also reactive. Thus, the vehicle brakes, accelerates, steers, shifts, and so on as the inputs are received in a reactive manner that may not be an optimal mode of operation. In other words, because the vehicle controls various systems in response to the driver inputs, the systems are not primed or otherwise optimized to perform a particular task. Instead, the vehicle systems are tuned to operate in a generalized manner so as to provide an acceptable, but not optimized response according to a wide array of possible inputs. As a result, the vehicle may suffer from difficulties such as reduced fuel economy, degraded safety, reduced performance, and so on.